Phantom Melodies
by PrennCooder
Summary: A collection of songs I have written inspired by/for Danny Phantom and my fanfics. Various characters are themed. There is no one set character they are all themed by, nor is there one set genre. Alot of them have to do with Danny so that is why he's listed as the character. I am curious to know what you think of them!
1. Time's Running Out

**Phantom Melodies**

**By PrennCooder**

* * *

**Hey there ^_^ here is a collection of lovely little songs I have written for Danny Phantom since it has been and always will be my favorite show. It has inspired me in many ways from writing novels and novellas for it to drawing the characters and also, writing MUSIC! So please enjoy these Phantom Melodies and tell me what you think! Since I have no idea how many songs there will be, this story will always be listed as complete. You may see some of these songs in my stories some place, but I figured they should get their own story-thing with the focus being on them. **

* * *

**"Time's Running Out"**

Sun through the stained glass; radiantly beautiful

Sparkling colors, all 'round the room

A boy in a blue shirt stands at the center

He's waiting, just waiting to see her…

The morning's just started yet everyone's gone

There isn't much time left to dance

As if from a memory out steps a girl

So lovely as blue eyes meet purple!

You'd think that a pair such as this

Wouldn't have met much less kissed

Time's running out on the clock

They dance cuz it's all that they got

Sun through the stained glass; radiantly beautiful

Sparkling colors all 'round the room

A girl in a white dress, a boy clad in blue

There never, has been love so tru-ue!

Out of the dance hall, into the fields

Running through streams they pass on the way

He knows her dreams and what they're about

Time's running, time's running o-out…

Time's running, time's running o-out…

Time's running, time's running o-out…

You'd think that a pair such as this

Wouldn't have met much less kissed

Time's running out on the clock

They dance cuz it's all that they got

She's cold and she's tired with nothing to wear

Nothing to hold up her beautiful hair

The sun's getting lower, the air's getting colder

Surrounded by thoughts of this ghost

Night now has come; it's a lonely walk home

Darkness is here and she misses the sun

Out of the brashes, a mystery sound

Could it be him? Has he finally found…

"Oh it's a bat." The girl just frowned

Opened her house door, it's time to sit down

Take a long nap as her eyelids fall down

Slowly and slowly she's dreaming…

You'd think that a pair such as this

Wouldn't have met much less kissed

Time's running out on the clock

They dance cuz it's all that they got

Sun through the stained glass; radiantly beautiful

Sparkling colors all 'round the room

A girl in a white dress, a boy clad in blue

There never, has been love so tru-ue!

* * *

**This particular song was used in a songfic by my friend Silver Sheryl, but the lyrics are (c) me**

**It's DannyxCecelia shipping in the song, obviously, debatably on their wedding or a date or something like that. I dunno. Their love just inspired me :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review and to check out my other stories too ^_^ have a wonderful day!**


	2. Big Responsibilities

**UPDATE: 4-17-15 This song has been edited now. I've made a comic based off it too and hope to color it some time and post on my deviantart :D**

**This song I can see being like an end credits type song X3 it was the first song I ever wrote for DP, back in 2011 ^^' It'd be Cecelia singing to him of course. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**"Big Responsibilities" **

When it's not just you but your family

You know it's your responsibility

That's something I just avoid…

But you face it head-on like a hero, boy!

You won't believe me if I told you, though

You'll fly off, save us, smile as you go

You'll follow your heart—it leads you right to me

You will be strong cuz it's your destiny

You're one of the crowd and always modest too

They don't know they owe their lives to you

When danger comes and makes its new attack

All of our friends have got you back to back!

The fate of the world rests on your shoulders

I'm living a life without a worry

You'll always save me in a hurry!

The fate of the world is on your shoulders!

Way back when, I used to be so scared

Then you changed my view and I became aware

Still, enemies try to depress your heart

So remember what changed you cuz it was the start

You can do anything, you've always won

You have my heart—something to fall back on

The fate of the world depends upon your win

You might let 'em down—but I'm still hopin'

You'll win the fight, no doubt, you're always great

Just make sure not to repeat mistakes

You'll always be the one believed in, yes

There's no one else who does what you do best!

The fate of the world rests on your shoulders

Don't gotta worry 'bout our future

Whatever happens, we're together!

The fate of the world is on your shoulders

You don't believe me when I tell you

You're not some loser but a hero

You'll save the world because you want to

Counting on you is so easy to do!

One hero above all will eventually save us

One hero above all will eventually save us

Though odds are against, I know you'll win because

Faith is believing in it before it ever was

The fate of the world rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world is on your shoulders

We're living our lives without a worry

Cuz we know you'll save us and you'll hurry!

The fate of the world rests on your shoulders

The fate of the world is on your shoulders!


	3. Something's Starting

**This one's just like a general theme...**  
**My way of thinking is weird, I know, but I thought it might fit with my DP stories regarding Danny thinking over the summer how things will change. hope ya like it!**

* * *

**"Something's Starting"**

As the rain falls down I can't help but lose it all

When this season comes again, I'll have all new friends

All my hopes and dreams will never be the same

I'll either be satisfied or washed away in the rain…

I need someone to show me that it's alright to feel

When the dark surrounds me, you confound me

You've shown me what true love is

I don't know what I'm doing; I don't have to earn it!

It's only a matter of hours...before I change forever

I can't turn back and I won't remember

I'm not going to give up, ever!

Something's starting! Something's changing!

As the sun goes down, I remind myself of this

I've been around long enough to know it always comes back

So I'm okay with moving forward, ya got that?

I'm gonna do it all, see, but I've got no plan of attack

I need someone to show me that it's alright to feel

Compressed by pressure's nature and exhaustion here

I think I'm over-thinking all of this

I don't know where I'm going, but I'll do what feels right

It's only a matter of hours...before I change forever

I can't turn back and I won't remember

I'm not going to give up, ever!

Something's starting! Something's changing!

I'm not who I used to be…I'm the real me

I'm not something from those magazines

I used to read…but I came clean, now look at me!

Something's starting, and it's gonna be me!

It's gonna be my life! Yes, I have a shot!

Something's starting! Something's changing!

Something's starting! Something's changing!

It's only a matter of hours...before I change forever

I can't turn back and I won't remember

It's only a matter of hours...before I change forever

I can't turn back and I won't remember

I'm not going to give up, ever!

I'm not going to give up, ever!


	4. Light Up The Sky

**This is a song i wrote for Ember to sing. You may see it in a fanfic or two ;) hope you like ^^ It's meant to be a dance song.**

* * *

**"Light Up The Sky"**

If the ground was a dance floor

And the sky had a disco ball

I bet we'd dance together

And more in love would fall

Cuz baby, you an I

We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky

We would dance till tomorrow night

Because sometimes you gotta believe it

Dreams take flight

If the stars were strobe lights

And we'd only need a deejay

So together we will rule the night

Cuz baby dreams take flight

Cuz baby, you an I

We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky

We would dance till tomorrow night

Because sometimes you gotta believe it

Dreams take flight

If I see a cloud tonight

You could make it go away

You can turn my skies to blue

Our love will never fade away

Cuz baby, you an I

We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky

We would dance till tomorrow night

Because sometimes you gotta believe it

Dreams take flight

Cuz baby, you an I

We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky

We would dance till tomorrow night

Because sometimes you better believe it

Dreams take flight

Dreams take flight

Dreams take flight

* * *

**Please review! Who knows, maybe I'll even take some character theme song requests? Let me know! I can't really write a good song on command (inspiration just comes when it wants) but I can definitely think on it and see what I come up with.**


	5. Make Me Feel Alive

**So...looking through my files of songs, this one really made me think of Danny flying through the air or something :) Hope you like. **

* * *

**"Make Me Feel Alive"**

Watch me fly past on the zip-line

All these clouds have silver lining

I've got the energy to make you all mine

But it seems like you're not trying

So this barrier I will be defining

If this life is but a race, start the countdown now

Here we are, we're head to head so how

Do I stop or do I let you go?

See us separated because we both are

We're two separate burning stars

Different but we make each other glow

We've got more in common than you know

I am ready, are you ready, go!

If this life is but a race, start the countdown now

Here we are, we're head to head so how

Do I stop or do I let you go?

It takes more than that to

Make me, make me feel alive

It takes more than that to

Make me, make me feel alive

It takes more than that to

Make me, make me feel alive

If this life is but a race, start the countdown now

Here we are, we're head to head so how

Do I stop or do I let you go?

* * *

**I wonder if I can get all my ongoing stories updated today :3 it'll be a challenge but I think I can do it! **

**Also I'm thinking of starting up a new oneshot series (that'll be much shorter) as a collection of my DP AUs. What do you think? AU oneshots? XD**


	6. Lost And All

**This is totally Wenn's theme song.**

**Don't forget to review/fave/follow if you like my songs :D Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**"Lost And All"**

You're lost and all, but where you go

Is not a choice of mine

I'll follow you forever more

As you take your good time

I need you and you need me

I'll always be there helping you

We need each other, that, you see

Though you don't want me to

You may not know it but you are

A hero, though you be

Light and dark, but pure of heart

You're balanced perfectly

You're lost and all, but where you go

Is not a choice of mine

I'll follow you forever more

As you take your good time

So winding down this unknown rut

You struggle, but don't call

Refuse to ask for any help

Are you even tired at all?

Such friends, so many lovely things

You don't even know you've got

Don't take for granted what this means

Or forget why you fought

You're lost and all, but where you go

Is not a choice of mine

I'll follow you forever more

As you take your good time

If you take my hand then we could go

Together, where? You'll never know

If you let me in, then I could give

Direction that you need to live

You're lost and all, but where you go

Is not a choice of mine

I'll follow you forever more

As you take your good time


	7. Serenade

**You gotta admit this is cute X3 Review/Fave/Follow if you like it :P**

* * *

**"Serenade"**

You don't know me, but I know you

Nobody sees you like I do

We always lacked a certain trust

But there's no problem I won't fix…for us

Years go by and still I lust

Nobody knows this, but I must!

You and I: the perfect pair

To fall in love—yes, do you dare?

Oh, as long as you need me

For as long as you care

Yes whenever you call me

I will have to play fair

I'm so nervous to see you

Can't decide what to wear

For as long as you love me

I will be there!

For love I've long been waiting

I find you quite fascinating

I'm cryptic but I'll never be

Mysterious like you appear…to me

Lies surround us—ones uncouth

But me and you, we know the truth

Together we have to belong

Any other way would be wrong!

Oh, as long as you need me

My heart will have to care

And as long as you want me

Return my love so fair

We see eye to eye, dear

There can be no despair

For as long as you love me

I will be there!

Let this be our serenaaaade!

A perfect love in my heart made!

We won't forget the parts we played!

This will survive the decades!

Oh, as long as you need me

My heart will have to care

For as long as you love me…

I will be there!

Let this be our serenaaaade!

It's a flame that never fades!

Dwindles on through sun and shade!

Years later it will have stayed!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I have been posting lots of DxC art on my deviantart and also got an instagram :) hope you check them out!**


	8. Misunderstood

**Garth's theme song. Like all of the songs used in this story, I wrote the lyrics and own them. **

* * *

**"Misunderstood"**

Sadness seems to step on my foot

Someone always gets the last hoot

And anger lurks around the corners

I have to evade these slivers

Hard as I try I can't avoid these shivers

Shadows who have bullied me all my life!

I guess I'll always be misunderstood

As an outcast in the happy brood

If I had anything to fight for I would

Because trust me, I'd do anything

To be rid of this tragedy

I'm carrying around inside of me

But there is a girl I'm waiting for

A hope that I must never forget

She is beautiful like a Christmas angel

And makes every second worth spent

If love makes me more real

Than what am I supposed to feel?

I guess I'll always be misunderstood

As an outcast in the happy brood

If I had anything to fight for I would

Because trust me, I'd do anything

To be rid of this tragedy

I'm carrying around inside of me

If love makes me a fool

Than what am I supposed to do

When everybody sees her for who she is

When they're falling in love with her…

I guess I'll always be misunderstood

As an outcast in the happy brood

If I had anything to fight for I would

Because trust me, I'd do anything

To be rid of this tragedy

I'm carrying around inside of me

* * *

**Don't forget to review, fave, and follow if you liked this! My novels "Phantoms" and "Anonymous Trackers" were both updated today too so I hope you check those out :D AT only has four more chapters to go! Can you believe it? Anyways thanks for reading and have a great day :D**


	9. Timeless

**I wrote this song as the theme for the first next-gen book in my series, "Timeless Virtues". It could be a reference to Harley and Taylor's relationship but I eventually want to bring it back and have it refer to a different guy that Taylor comes to love. **

* * *

**"Timeless"**

This is your hope, and this is your love

And these are the words that you're dreaming of

You've been waiting so long to sing this song

Care to explain why you came along?

Don't expect to hold or know me

Until you've learned a virtue, see

I want to meet a new side of you

In the hope that dreams can come true

Timeless virtues—the things you have to learn

Love is something given that cannot be earned

Timeless, timeless, timeless through the ages

Hearts ache and hearts break, but your love never changes

Hearts ache and hearts break, but your love never changes!

You can't walk alone or be on your own

If you're not prepared to face the unknown

If its love you know then you'll let it show

Or else you will find that you ARE alone

Don't expect to love until you've lost

Until you've learned a virtue's cost

The patience is the penalty

Is it worth it for you to wait for me?

Timeless virtues—the things you have to learn

Love is something given that cannot be earned

Timeless, timeless, timeless through the ages

Hearts ache and hearts break, but your love never changes

Hearts ache and hearts break, but your love never changes!

This is your hope, and this is your love

And these are the words that you're dreaming of

Shrouded in the valley, concealed by the mist

Warmed up by the sun, safe from what everything else is

My heart is wrapped up in something

Walls that keep me from trembling

You fill my life with suspenseful mystery

From the moment that we met I felt its beauty

Timeless virtues—the things you have to learn

Love is something given that cannot be earned

Timeless, timeless, timeless through the ages

Hearts ache and hearts break, but your love never changes

Hearts ache and hearts break, but your love never changes!

* * *

**Remember to review, fave, and follow if you like it :D and also please check out my other books!**


	10. It's Your Voice

**Hey this is the song from my newest chapter of "Timeless Virtues" :D hope you like it!**

* * *

**"It's Your Voice"**

I've said my goodbyes, wiped the tears from my eyes

Hate to admit it but they have gone to war and will stay

The good life I didn't know I had to defend

Is the hope that will keep me alive till the end

They might be willing to take that one shot, but I'm not

They might deserve will to fight to show power and might

But I don't, and I won't…unless I will

It's your choice; it's your voice still

True, I don't know the cost but I have the luck of the lost

If in this cruel world I died you'd die right by my side

If input is output than I've already changed

Like it or not I'm in the land of the deranged

They might be willing to take that one shot, but I'm not

They might deserve will to fight to show power and might

But I don't, and I won't…unless I will

It's your choice; it's your voice still

Back then I used to think we were invincible too

Back then I used to wanna give my all for you

But what changed? It's not play

This time it's real and its will and its way

They'll someday have to take that one shot, but I'm not

Because I'm going to live to show the world why I stand

If they will it, they'll understand

It's your choice; it's your voice still

It's your choice, it's your voice, it's your will!


	11. Perfect Life

**Hey guys! Enjoy this song. The lyrics are the chapter titles of On The Run, the newest story I have posted. Please review if you like it! Thanks!**

* * *

**"Perfect Life"**

A perfect life is hard to bear

You're not the only one who cares

Try to shed a light somewhere

Unless you want to go nowhere

Try hard not to feel despair

Friendship's something meant to share

Try to climb to higher feats

Don't let your mistakes repeat

Show them you're the one to beat

Then you can never feel defeat

Even when you feel the heat

Don't just pass by who you could meet

The very selfsame spark can start

And can stop a beating heart

To be yourself is like an art

You only need to do your part

Only then can friendship start

Where you both were once apart

Friends can come from any place

And might leave without a trace

True heroes are the ones who stay

The ones who fight don't turn away

Trying to live life on the run

Is not easy and is not fun

There is of course a better way

For the ones who chose to stay


	12. A World Without You

**By me, of course. Written for "Fate Of The World". Please review if you like my songs, thanks!**

* * *

**"A World Without You"**

This world was made for the both of us to share

All of our friends are laughing everywhere

When the time comes I hope that

You're just hiding out somewhere

Cuz without you, you know I just don't care

Time stood still when you needed someone to listen

I, like you, was always so open

An optimist, and we let each other in

And then just when I thought we had the win…

I wonder if you really thought I'm great

Never got to have a single date

In a world without you, without you

Don't know what to do, that's the truth

Whatever happened to my friend?

People say all good things come to an end

You can say it's all my fault

But will I ever stop wonderin'

You can say I've left it all behind again

Before I met you I was fine but

With you I'm so much better!

I started something great but ran from it

We could take it back together

I wonder if you really thought I'm great

Never got to have a single date

In a world without you, without you

Don't know what to do, that's the truth

It's because of me that this got out of hand

I won't ever let it get this bad again

I've been told not to get involved

There are some things I fail to understand

I used to think the world revolved around us…

There can be no one else for me

It's you and only you

All this time I spent searching

And we didn't have a clue…

I wonder if you really thought I'm great

Never got to have a single date

In a world without you, without you

Don't know what to do, that's the truth

People count on me

But I'm hurting, don't you see?

Don't they realize it's all at stake?

I think I need to take a break…

I can't ever imagine that this world would let you go

If you think that I'm going to be like that

You're wrong—the answer's no

I'll always be waiting in case you do come back

Cuz I've seen the impossible and that's a fact


End file.
